HTLJ: Tartarus Hath No Fury
by Arianna18
Summary: A woman takes revenge on Iolaus for spurning her affections


The chariots thundered around the track of the immense stadium as the crowd roared it's encouragement to the favourites. The prize was large, and so had drawn charioteers from all over Greece, to race one another in the hot late September sun, race in this most dangerous of sports. The hooves of the powerful horses, and the ironbanded wheels of the chariots, pounded and cut through the bleached, dry earth of the track, raising clouds of sand, creating a miniature storm of dust within the bowl of the stadium, blinding and choking those behind the leaders, as each quadriga vied for position, not only to reach and hold the rail, to lead the field, but also to maneovre and block those behind from gaining any advantage. It took skill, and courage...those who were faint of heart, daunted by the prospect of a swift and painful death, or worse, of a cruelly disabling injury, had no place in this contest.

Iolaus felt the exhilaration of speed, the wind tearing through his hair, his muscles taut as he balanced in the flying chariot, controlling and directing the four magnificent, midnight black stallions which tore around the track, threading his team through impossibly narrow gaps between other racers, calling encouragement to the lead stallion on the left...and laughing with the sheer joy of the moment. His eyes narrowed against the dirt and grit which flew through the air as he flicked the reins, calling for more speed from his powerful, willing steeds. Their burst of energy took him though the narrow gap between the two other chariots which had tried to block him, taking him from the middle of the pack, letting him join the two leaders...the favourites in this competition. The crowd gasped at his audacity and daring. Oblivious to the crowd, Iolaus called to his team, cajoling more effort, praising them for their stamina and heart, called them his beauties, flicked the reins again, pulling ever so gently to the left, as they thundered into the curve, sliding into second place, one position removed from the rail.

The hides of all the horses were sleek with sweat, foam flying from the gasping mouths of those being driven beyond their limits to try to catch those who were stronger, fleeter of foot, or who had the grace of being driven by men with better skill and daring. Wheels, a blinding, spinning whirl, lurched perilously close as chariots bunched at the curves, being drawn toward the rail as if by an irresistable centrifugal force. Dust blinding two charioteers caused them to blink at the wrong time, allowing their vehicles to draw too close together, their wheels first scraping, then locking together. Axles snapped, wheels exploded with spokes flying like jagged missiles as horses stumbled and churned together, their momentum broken, as the chariots bounced and swerved out of control, into the paths of others, until it was a melee of dust, screaming horses, splintering, fractured wood and bloody charioteers dragged from the remains of their shattered vehicles, some unluckily trampled by teams coming from behind, others thrown into the stadium wall, to fall crumpled and unmoving in the dust.

Iolaus heard the screams and groans of the crowd, as it reacted to the disaster below...some sick with having witnessed the destruction, the bloody, probably mortal injuries, some fascinated and enlivened by the life and death spectacle below them in the heat and dust of the stadium. The roar of the crowd swept across the field like a living thing, powerful, almost crushing in its' volume and intensity. He threw a quick look over his shoulder, grimacing with regret and pity for the unfortunate souls who had not been favoured by Fortune that day. But, there was nothing he could do for them...and there was still a race to be won. Urging his team to greater efforts, he guided them unerringly up and beside the lead chariot...careful to leave a margin of room between the madly spinning wheels, watching his opponent carefully, gauging the man's nerve....and ruthlessness. Iolaus had been watching the other charioteer through the last two bends, knew the man tended to drift out on the curves, forcing his challengers wide, forcing them to lose speed and momentum in the turns. The other challengers had given way...it was a dangerous ploy...more dangerous still to resist it, to refuse to drift right away from the wheels spinning closer and ever closer as the horses heaved with all their strength and will.

Hercules, watching in the crowd wanted to turn away, almost afraid to watch the contest. He hated this kind of competition, the senseless risking of lives for the transient wealth of a purse filled with gold, or the even more ephemeral, and temporary, prize of honour or glory. So much could go wrong, so quickly, in less than a heartbeat. He had wanted to protest Iolaus' agreement to participate in this contest...but knew he'd be wasting his breath. Had it only been for the money, his good sense might have prevailed. But, it was for a greater good, a more important, and selfless cause. The owner of the magnificent team of horses driven by Iolaus was the patron of a home for orphans, children abandoned by uncaring, irresponsible parents, or those left alone by war or disease...all rescued from the hopeless, wretched existance of life on the streets, stealing for food, scrambling for shelter...banding together like young wolves for safety. The rich man, Cleander, had the horses, and enough wealth buy a building to house the children, but not enough to ensure their care and feeding for the months and years they would need shelter. He had sought a man to drive his team, a man with sufficient skill and crazy courage to have a chance at winning the prize...enough drachmas to support the orphanage for years.

Hercules frowned as he watched the chariots churn around the track. Most people thought of his best friend as a hunter, or warrior. But, some knew him, and his history well enough, to know that Iolaus was a champion charioteer, and could have risen to fame in Greece for this skill alone. Iolaus was a natural, with his almost mystical understanding and communion with horses, his nerve and unerring judgement, combined with the strength of body and will needed to face, and triumph in, such an intimidating contest. Hercules had known Iolaus would not be able to turn down the request as soon as his friend heard the purpose, the difference he could make in the lives of these children. Iolaus had never forgotten those terrible years on the streets, had never really been able to let go of his own self contempt for having succumbed to the need to steal...more, for having been so good at it.

And so, here they were, Iolaus behind a powerful team of horses, pitted against a man known for his ruthlessness and almost pathological fearlessness. When the chariots behind the leaders had crashed, Herc moved with a terrible, desperate need to help those who were injured...and to clear the track before the charging quadrigas tore back around the track, to find themselves caught in the aftermath of the crash, themselves at risk of destruction by being entangled in the wreckage. As it was, they had barely cleared the track when the chariots raced around the curve, coming toward them at a furious pace.

Iolaus had held his position, refusing to give way, until the wheels of the two madly racing vehicles were mere inches apart. _"Back off!"_ he screamed at the other driver, _"or we'll both die today!"_ When the other man risked throwing a look across at him, he saw a blond demon who stood strong and confident in his chariot, hair torn by the wind, his eyes alight with the freedom of speed and danger...and laughter on his lips, as he defied the Fates, defied the possibility of injury and death...as if he didn't care....or more, as if he knew he was invincible. And the leader felt a coldness settle in his belly, a realization that this competitor was not like the others, could not be bullied...and if he kept up his usual strategy of drifting out to force others to break their pace and momentum, they could both conceivably die today...this challenger would not give way...would never give way.

She was standing in the centre of the stadium, with the others who could not afford a seat in the stands above, close to the rail, just past the finish line. She could see the chariots thunder around the last turn, saw the challenger laugh, unafraid, as he whipped the reins, encouraging a last burst of speed from his team, saw him standing balanced in his plunging chariot, the sun calling forth its own gold from his wind toss'd hair, and burnishing the sweat slicked rippling muscles of his arms and chest, revealed by the vest which blew back from his body. His quadriga nosed ahead, and then was clear, racing to the finish, victorious on the burning sands of the stadium. As he flashed by her position on the rail, she thought him a god...surely, not even Apollo could be so glorious, so heartstopping in beauty, so compelling in courage.

She resolved to win his love, resolved to have those arms hold her, to have those laughing lips caress her skin. He would be hers. Her eyes followed him hungrily as he pulled up his team, gradually slowing them, then letting them slow to a trot, as they made one more circuit, cooling down, under the almost hysterical cheering of a crowd gone wild.

Iolaus guided his team around the track, calling endearments and praise to them, waving to the ecstatic crowd, and then pulled up at the winner's circle, a smile brighter than the sun on his lips, as he lithely leaped down from the chariot. Herc was there, looking a bit pale, not yet recovered from the heartstopping fear he had felt when he realized Iolaus was not going to give way, and was seriously at risk of becoming entangled with the lead chariot as they had come around the last curve. For a moment, Iolaus' smile froze, as he remembered the crashing chariots behind him. "Was anyone killed, Herc?" he asked, worry clouding his eyes.

Herc shook his head. "No, fortunately there were just broken bones and concussions...the injured drivers will be fine...and the horses fared even better, with only a few scrapes and bruises."

Iolaus let out a breath, relieved, as he continued to contemplate his friend's somewhat shaky demeanor. Teasing, Iolaus gave him a cheeky, 'don't tell me you were _worried_' grin, forcing a relieved, almost exasperated smile in return, as Herc clapped him on the shoulder.

Iolaus laughed, then turned to stride over to this year's chancellor of the games, to receive his well earned bag of gold. As he approached the elegantly garbed official, Iolaus spotted the man for whom he had driven the chariot, and waved him over. Cleander could not contain his excitement and enthusiastic congratulations as he pounded the smaller man on the back. It was the most glorious race he had ever witnessed...all that he had heard of this man he had chosen to be his champion had been true. Iolaus had driven with mastery and consummate skill...and the reckless nerve needed to win.

Iolaus drew Cleander with him until they both stood before the Chancellor. When Iolaus was handed the bag of gold, the crowd went wild...but, when he turned and presented it to Cleander, the noise became deafening, beating down upon them...everyone had heard the story, of how the hero was racing for the children...and _everyone_ loved a selfless hero. The cheering rolled on, rising to the heavens, as fifty thousand voices rose in praise of Iolaus of Thebes.

Iolaus liked acclaim as much as the next guy, but this was overwhelming. Blushing, he waved to the crowd, drawing, if possible, an almost greater full throated roar. Laughing, he jogged to Herc's side, and together, they climbed into the chariot, then Iolaus guided the horses from the burning heat of the track, out through an opening beneath the stadium, into the cool of a long, high passage, until they came out behind and headed to the stables.

"So, Herc...is your heart still in your throat, or has it returned to it's rightful place?" Iolaus teased his partner, knowing well how unnerving Hercules found these contests. It was his friend's palpable fear for his wellbeing which had persuaded Iolaus to virtually give up racing long years before.

Hercules snorted as he laid a hand on his friend's shoulder, the other holding the rim of the chariot for balance. "You're _crazy_, Iolaus..._absolutely insane_. I saw what you were doing, daring that guy to crash his wheel into yours...what if he had been less skilled himself, less able to hold his position and then draw back to the rail, away from your chariot, when you whipped around that last curve?"

Iolaus just laughed as they stepped down from the back of the chariot, Cleander's stable boys taking charge of the team. "'What if's', Herc, are a waste of time and worry....he pulled back when he realized I wasn't going to give way. I'd been watching him...I _did_ know what I was doing."

Herc sighed. "Yeah, I know....it's just that...."

Iolaus cut Hercules off. He felt too good to be drawn into the 'it's just that I worry about you' conversation. He knew he drove Herc to distraction sometimes by his readiness to take on danger, to even revel in it. Normally, he tried not to give his friend unnecessary reason for anxiety, but this had been for a good cause...the lives and security of those children were worth a few moments of worry, even of breathless fear. "C'mon, Herc, let's find a tavern...I need to wash some of the dust from that track from my throat. By the gods, I feel like I'm coated in the sand and grit...after a long, cool ale, I'm going to find a bathhouse! Gods, it was hot out there...worse than the summer was...."

Iolaus was babbling, creating an endless stream of conversation and inane chatter to distract him, and Herc knew it. Accepting his buddy's desire to just enjoy the victory, to not be burdened with his concerns, Hercules swallowed, forcing back the lingering butterflies of anxiety whenever he thought about the most dangerous moments of the afternoon.

They found a tavern not far from the stadium, and, happily, it was fairly empty since virtually everyone was still in the stadium, watching the last race of the day. They found a table and a couple of stools outside, under the shade of an awning, where they could catch the faint breath of a cool breeze as it drifted through the trees from the mountains above. They ordered ale, and when it came, Iolaus took a long swig, to cool and refresh his parched throat. At ease, he rested his back against the cool stucco of the tavern wall, peacefully basking in the triumph and satisfaction he felt from this afternoon's labours...and the results of his victory. He felt really good about helping those kids.

Then his mind drifted back to the race, and he leaned forward, setting down his clay mug of ale, to leave his hands free to gesture, as he relived the moments, sharing them with Hercules, his eyes alight with the remembered exhilaration from the speed, and the contest of wills, skills and strength. Herc listened, letting his partner's enthusiastic voice and gestures wash over him, smiling in reflected pleasure, able to enjoy the recounting, now that the race was over, won, and Iolaus safe.

When Iolaus finished with how his team had swept ahead in the last stretch, Herc chuckled as he slapped his partner on the shoulder with congratulation for a race well won. "Well, the crowd sure loved you! I can't remember when I last heard so many voices raised to cheer someone!"

Iolaus smiled in memory, murmuring softly, with a kind of awe, "Yeah...wasn't it great!"

Herc, in response, nodded, "Yeah, Iolaus...it was." Herc was glad his friend had enjoyed such acclaim, such wholehearted recognition from thousands. It might be fleeting, yes, but the honour was well deserved. In Hercules' view, Iolaus rarely won the recognition and praise which he was due...too often, Iolaus was lost in his shadow. While Iolaus no longer seemed to mind, having come to accept his near anonymity and apparent invisibility, it still rankled Hercules. It wasn't fair...it wasn't right. But, today at least, Iolaus had heard thousands shout his name, heard the roar of approbation for his courage and skill...and it was clear, though a little embarrassed by the almost frenzied acclaim, Iolaus was also touched by it.

Iolaus caught up his mug, and drained it. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he cast a look around and called the tavern maid over. "Can you tell me where I might get a bath in this magnificent city of your's?" he asked, his eyes dancing with mischief, his voice and smile, as usual, charming the girl to a pink blush, as she responded.

Bobbing her head, she pointed off along the street. "Yes sir...there are public baths two blocks down and around the corner to the right." She threw him a quick smile as Iolaus tossed a couple of coins to her, more than enough to pay for their two ales. Standing, they headed off along the wide, marble paved street, rutted by centuries of chariot traffic through the town, up from the harbour below, and the roads connecting the harbour and city to the countryside beyond.

Neither of them noticed the woman who had followed them from the stadium, who had stood in shadows across the street from the tavern, watching them, her eyes never leaving the face of the blond charioteer. When they left, she followed them again. When they turned into the bathhouse, she smiled. They'd be awhile...time enough for her to head to her tiny chamber against the temple wall, to change her clothing and dress her hair...to ready herself to meet the man who would be hers...forever.

********

When they left the bathhouse, they found dusk had just begun to fall. The nights were already shorter, as the seasons moved from summer, through autumn, toward winter. Vastly refreshed, relaxed, and hungry, they headed to another nearby tavern, to find their dinner. As they sauntered peacefully down the busy street, filled with revellers and festival goers, now that the races were ended for the day, they failed to notice the woman trailing close behind. There were so many people clogging the streets, what was one more?

Settling themselves at a corner table in the busy tavern, they ordered ales, bread, boar stew and cheese, then settled back to watch the antics of the humanity around them. Both Iolaus and Hercules tended to be people watchers, in part in unconscious readiness for possible trouble, more because they found the people they encountered endlessly fascinating, often amusing. Iolaus, in particular, took an avid interest in studying crowds...in his case, more than Hercules, because he loved watching pretty girls, loved to flirt with them, bless them with his charm. Herc shook his head as he realized his buddy was once again a magnet for adulation...more so than ever, given his triumph and selfless donation of a fortune that afternoon.

It was only moments before a stunning woman in a brilliant fushia gown, which draped elegantly from one shoulder, in flowing swirls around a graceful figure, approached them...affecting a certain shyness mixed with admiration and hopeful appeal. Her rich, glossy black hair was piled high, caught in a knot high on the back of her head, attractive wisps and ringlets escaping to curl around her oval olive face. Brows arched over glittering green eyes, and full, rich lips curved in a hesitant smile.

"I'm sorry to intrude," she murmured, the softness of her voice drawing their ears from the raucous laughter in the tavern, "but, I wanted to tell you...well, that you were wonderful today...not only in winning the race...but, in your generosity, to have given it all for the sake of the lost children....." She smiled, raised a hand, as if to say more, then made as if to turn away, as if having given her message, she was now embarrassed to have intruded.

Iolaus jumped to his feet, reaching out to brush her arm with his fingertips. "Please...won't you join us? Your words are kind...and, if I may, I'd like to repay you with a chalice of wine." Herc resisted the urge to roll his eyes, his welcoming smile camouflaging his amusement at Iolaus' effortless capacity to draw beautiful women to his side. Standing, he added his persuasion to Iolaus', so that she relented, and turned back to them, sitting down next to Iolaus, not too close, but close enough he could feel her warmth and catch the light scent of the heady fragrance which surrounded her.

They learned her name was Mya, and that she was a priestess at Aphrodite's Temple, near the centre of the city. Herc's lips twitched as he learned this, and he carefully avoided looking at Iolaus. Aphrodite's acolytes were dedicated to spreading and sharing love...there was little doubt, this woman hoped to share a little with Iolaus tonight. She was good company, joining them in their dinner, laughing, teasing lightly, her eyes flashing a clear, if not too forward, invitation at his friend as the evening progressed. Iolaus was falling under her spell...Herc could see the signs, as Iolaus leaned closer to her, found excuses to touch her hand or arm, played the squire attending to her least wish, hanging on her every word, filling her glass as he smiled into her eyes, his own welcoming the invitation in hers.

Well, three's a crowd, as they say, so Herc stretched, faking a yawn. "Well, I'm worn out...Iolaus, do you mind if I head back to the Inn?"

Iolaus flashed him a grateful smile. This was the perfect ending to an already perfect day. "No problem, Herc...I'll catch up with you later. Sleep well!"

Herc grinned, as he responded, "You too! I'll see you in the morning." Turning to Mya, he held out a hand, gently taking hers, as he made his exit, "It was delightful to meet you, Mya. I hope to see you again." She smiled up at him, but turned immediately back to Iolaus, not watching Herc leave the tavern. Shortly after, they, too, left, heading back to her chamber by the Temple wall.

*******

The next morning, Iolaus bounded into the dining room on the ground floor of the Inn, full of energy, looking refreshed, as if he'd slept like a babe the night before. Herc, having just begun his breakfast of fruit and cheese, waved him over, wondering for the umpteenth time where Iolaus got his boundless energy.

"Morning, Herc!" grinned Iolaus, as he picked up an apple. "Sleep well?"

"Uh huh...how about you?" Hercules cocked an eyebrow, then chuckled when he saw the flash in Iolaus' eyes as his buddy remembered the past night.

"Mmmm," mumbled Iolaus, noncommittedly, as he chewed the apple, but his teasing eyes, and happy countenance told the story. Whether he had slept well or not, it had been a good night. Swallowing, Iolaus continued, "Isn't she beautiful, Herc?"

Hercules smiled as he nodded. 'Here it comes,' he thought, responding out loud, "Yes, Iolaus, she certainly is...very beautiful."

Iolaus grinned back, pretty much knowing what Herc was thinking. Exuberant, living in the moment, Iolaus was prone to believing his latest flame was the love of his life...or so he let on. It kept Herc from worrying about whether his buddy was lonely, whether Iolaus was missing too much by travelling with him...and, he knew his antics amused his friend. Iolaus, however, knew what he felt was no more than affection, admiration, and sometimes, just a need for a gentle touch...but, never love. He'd learned what love felt like, knew its overwhelming power, and capacity to leave the soul wrenching pain of emptiness when it was gone. What he felt for Mya was enthusiastic affection and physical attraction, no more.

Still, he kept up the illusion, as he babbled on about how wonderful she was, how maybe this time it would last...and led up to the real issue...getting Herc to stay an extra day. Hercules wasn't all that fond of festivals and crowds, and was no doubt eager to move on.

"Herc," he said, continuing his ceaseless chanter, catching the indulgent grin and gauging when the opportune moment had arrived, "would you mind staying an extra day? Mya has invited me to lunch, well, a picnic actually, on the beach...and well, I'd really hate to disappoint her...and, it's not like we have anywhere special to be. We've got a few days, right? So, would you mind?" The wide blue eyes gazed with mute appeal at his friend, a tentative look on his face, as if he was holding his breath...hopeful, like a kid asking for something infinitely special he was sure would be denied him.

Hercules rolled his eyes, well used to this ploy. Still, even after all these years, even recognising he was being manipulated by well practiced tactics, he had to chuckle...he couldn't resist, and Iolaus knew it. Because, if he did, the eyes would cloud, the face would fall, and it would seem as if the sun had gone away. Even knowing it was all an act, Herc couldn't take the hurt he saw....perhaps, because he wasn't always sure it was an act. Shaking his head, Herc finally relented, "Alright, Iolaus...enjoy yourself! But...do we have to lose the whole day? If we start out later this afternoon, we could camp out in a mountain cave tonight."

Iolaus smiled widely...it was a good compromise. This way, they both got what they wanted. He could enjoy a few more hours in the company of a delectable, delightful woman, and Hercules knew he would be escaping the crowded festival. "It's a deal, Herc, thanks!" Wolfing down the rest of the apple, he stood, tossing the core into a handy clay bowl which had been placed on the table for just such a purpose. "Well, if you don't mind, I think I'll just browse around the stalls a bit, see if I can find a little treasure to leave with Mya, for her to remember me by...."

Herc snorted as he waved Iolaus on his way. Who would ever be at risk of forgetting his friend?

*******

Iolaus had gallantly carried the basket as he strolled by Mya's side down to the beach. It was a glorious, cloudless day...the sunlight sparkled on the Ionian Sea off the coast of Methoni, on the southwest tip of the Peloponnese. White crested waves rushed eternally to the smooth, sandy shoreline, breaking over the occasional rocky outcrop. Birds whirled and dove, calling to one another. The air was light, the wind from the sea refreshingly cool, offsetting the blinding heat of the sun. Mya was again fetchingly gowned, this time in a light shift of green patterns which blended into one another complimenting the stunning emerald of her eyes. She held onto Iolaus' arm, pressing close to him as they sauntered along.

They found a perfect spot, a little sheltered by rocks, on the empty beach. The scent of the sea was clean and bracing. Iolaus found himself smiling in perfect contentment as he spread out the blanket and began to set out the bundles of food Mya had gathered for their enjoyment. Cheese, and crusty bread, roasted chicken, grapes, apples and melon. Not too much, but enough to satisfy, all complimented by a rich wine from Rion. She could not tear her eyes from him. Gods, but he was beautiful. She felt breathless, thinking of the night they'd shared, the touch of his hands and lips...and she ached to feel them again. Soon...and forever.

Iolaus looked up suddenly, catching the hungry, possessive look in her eyes, and, for the first time, felt disquiet. Busying himself again with arranging their food, brushing away the busy, industrious ants which had already found them, and pouring two generous goblets of wine, he hoped this wasn't what he was afraid of. He took care to choose women who were experienced, who also seemed interested in the moment. He had no desire to lead anyone on, to possibly cause hurt when he left them behind. But, sometimes, one fooled him, seemingly lighthearted to begin with, but then demanding more...much more than he could give.

Deciding to keep it light, he handed her a goblet, saluted her with a smile, then sipped from his own. "It's been fun meeting you...." he began, intent on the 'I'm just passing through' message he wanted to give. But, she cut him off, leaning in to embrace him, to cling to him.

"It's been more than fun, Iolaus," she whispered huskily, "it's been destiny! We'll be together forever!"

Iolaus chuckled a little nervously, as he gently extricated himself from her grasp. "Well, it might have been destiny," he agreed, "but, Mya, you have to understand...I'm not staying....Herc and I are leaving later today." Reaching into his belt, he retrieved the small package he had secured there...which gave him a chance to look away from the look of denial...and then anger...in her eyes. He'd gotten her a pair of delicate silver filigree earrings, each containing a small stone which reflected the green of her eyes...not emeralds, but pretty all the same.

He held out the package, raising his eyes to hers, "Mya...please, don't be hurt...I'm touched, really, by your feelings...you're so special...better than I deserve...and, someday, you'll meet the man who will give you the love you deserve. But, that's not me....I'm sorry. I...I got these for you...as a token of my affection...."

She stared a moment at his outstretched hand, and the package he held, then raised furious eyes to his own, "Token...affection....?" she spat. "You bastard....you led me to believe you loved me! That we were meant for each other! But, you're just like all the rest...you used me! Betrayed me!"

Iolaus saw the rage in her eyes, rage all out of proportion to what had happened between them...he'd never suggested their liaison was more than it was...a passing enjoyment for both of them. Taking a breath, keeping his voice steady, he tried to defuse her rage. "Mya...that's not true...I never pretended to feel love...never intended to use you. I thought you understood...I'm sorry if I've hurt you."

She was enraged. How dare he refuse her love, deny their future, the rightness of their relationship! He was stupid and blind, maybe even evil, with his glorious good looks hiding the black soul within. She wanted to hurt him, destroy him, for having made her act the fool. Lashing out, she slapped him hard across the face, making his head snap to the side. Then, with an bloodcurdling scream, she launched herself at him, intent upon scratching his eyes out, ruining his face with her long, feline nails. Iolaus felt the nails rake along one cheek, drawing blood, before he had turned his head back. Reflexively, he grabbed for her arms, holding the claws away from his face. She shrieked and struggled, calling down the wrath of the gods upon him, cursing him with a rich and varied vocabulary.

Iolaus was stunned by the outburst, by the violence...by the madness. Gods...how had he gotten himself into this? Realizing there was no way to respond to her hate, to calm her rage, he pushed her away, spinning onto his knees and feet, stepping back from her. "Mya, I'm sorry," he said, as he turned and walked away, along the beach, back to the city. She sobbed behind him, crumpled onto the blanket, screaming imprecations after him, promising him he would pay for abandoning her so coldly. Unwilling to just let him go, she scrambled to her feet, and began to run after him, leaving the food scattered on the blanket, the wine spilling from the goblets, a feast for the ants.

He heard her coming and picked up his pace, jogging back along the beach. He didn't relish running away from the woman, but she was crazy...maybe even dangerous. He couldn't do anything to help her, and being near her would only fuel her rage. He knew if he tried to be kind, she would again deceive herself into believing in a love which did not exist...would never exist. It was best just to leave...without the stimulation of his presence, she would gradually, eventually, calm down. Gods, he hated this....he'd heard the pain in her voice, seen it in her eyes, and regretted it profoundly....but, not enough to pretend a love he didn't feel...not enough to stay and pointlessly play out the dance of rage until her hysteria was spent.

Iolaus easily outdistanced her, heading directly to the market. He figured that's where Herc was most likely to while away the hours until it was time to meet at the northern gate. He knew Herc would have his pack, so there was no need to return to the Inn.

*******

Hercules was surprised to see Iolaus weaving through the crowded market toward him. "Back so soon?" he grinned at Iolaus, until he saw the clawmarks on Iolaus' cheek. Iolaus dabbed at his face, wishing the wound would stop bleeding...but, face and head wounds tended to bleed more and longer than wounds anywhere else on the body. The grin replaced with concern, Herc reached out to touch Iolaus' face, only to have him duck away, "What happened, Iolaus?"

Iolaus sighed, as he kept one eye on his back trail, expecting a screaming harridan to launch herself into the square at any moment. Taking Herc's arm, he pulled his friend through the market, heading toward the gate which led onto the road north, through the mountains.

"I'll explain on the way, Herc," he muttered, "Let's just get going, okay?"

Hercules gave in to his friend's very evident sense of urgency, and followed as Iolaus wove through the crowds, until they were at last beyond the city walls, onto the road away from town.

"Alright, Iolaus, slow down!" Herc called to his friend, who was almost loping along in front of him. "What happened back there...where's Mya?"

"Hopefully somewhere I'll never be!" responded Iolaus with feeling. However, he slowed, waiting for Hercules to catch up to him. "She's crazy, Herc....talked about love and forever...about destiny....you should have seen her eyes...like she could eat me alive." Iolaus shuddered.

Hercules couldn't help it. He started to chuckle, then to laugh uncontrollably. Between gasps, he sputtered, "You ran...from a helpless...woman!"

Iolaus did not look amused. "_HELPLESS!_" Gesturing at his cheek, he replied with little patience, "Does this look like she was helpless? Herc, she tried to claw my eyes out! She cursed me to every god I've ever heard of, and some I haven't...and then chased after me when I realized I couldn't calm her down and left...she damned me to Tartarus, shrieked I would pay dearly for spurning her! Gods, Herc...it was awful!"

Hercules just laughed harder at Iolaus' very evident indignation. Gasping, he doubled over, holding his side, trying to get his breath. Eventually, Herc's laughter at his expense, his buddy's evident good natured amusement, overcame his indignation. Ruefully, Iolaus laughed a little himself. "Guess I deserve to get hassled once in a while...."

Herc just nodded, as he brushed tears from his face. Finally, the laughter under control, he grinned at Iolaus, "Gods, Iolaus, you stormed into that market like all the hounds of war were after you! The look on your face! And, all because a woman was _yelling_ at you!" Herc chuckled again, as he began walking along the road, one arm looped around Iolaus' shoulders. "Maybe now you understand the dangers of the life you lead, Iolaus, the risks you take....you're lucky more women don't misinterpret your boyish charm and willing affection for more than it is." Herc was trying to sound serious, fatherlike, but his mirth once again overcame him as he imagined Iolaus being chased by the furious woman. Iolaus could face monsters, warlords, barbarians, gods, and bandits without batting an eye...but, much as Iolaus considered himself the consummate ladies' man, he couldn't face a woman's possessive rage. Herc thought it was hilarious and no more than his friend deserved.

Iolaus shook his head, relaxing into his friend's amusement, sharing it....but, part of him remembered the look in her eyes, the venom of her voice when she screamed he'd be sorry, and he shivered a little despite the heat of the sun.

They made good time, finally leaving the road to head up into the mountains, taking a shorter, although more rugged trail, across the peninsula back toward Corinth. Warily, they watched the clouds gathering above them around the peaks of the mountains which surrounded them.

*******

Mya had stumbled after Iolaus, breathless by the time she reached the city gates. Tears of rage had ruined the makeup of her face, giving her a clownish look, her hair undone, a wild look in her eyes. She mumbled imprecations loudly, vowing revenge, vowing to make the miserable, no good, lying bastard pay for his heartless behaviour. The crowd parted as she strode through, heading back to the Temple where she served Aphrodite. She was oblivious to the odd looks she received from the people she passed, as they pulled back away from her, sensing her madness and her barely controlled violence.

Finally, reaching the Temple, she stumbled up the steps, and hastened across the cool, dim magnificence of the opulant sanctuary....with arcing roof, marble statues of Aphrodite, friezes of couples indulging their sensuality....and ducked through a low door to the left of the alter, which was piled high with flowers given to the goddess, surrounded by innumerable scrolls begging her indulgence and intervention in matters of the heart.

In the small chamber beyond, there were stacks of scrolls and a small desk for the goddess, ready for her when she chose to work here, rather than wisking the scrolls to her Temple on Olympus. Mya knew Aphrodite kept a special scroll here, one she used but rarely, for the most deserving and unlucky of couples, to make things right. Mya had seen her write in it once, burbling with satisfaction and delight, as she wrote the new reality for the cute couple she had chosen to bless with exceptional good fortune and a deep and abiding love.

Mya rummaged until she found the scroll, hidden back in a corner, where it would not normally be noticed. She'd seen Aphrodite take care to hide it there, out of sight. Drawing it forward, Mya turned to the desk, grabbing up a quill...but, then paused. No, she didn't want to do this in anger...she wanted to do this coldly, being very clear and precise about the new reality she would inflict upon the faithless Iolaus. She rolled up the scroll, holding it close to her breast, gathered up a quill and a block of ink, then turned and hurried past other acolytes who were offering the gift of love to passing supplicants outside the Temple entrance, and headed back to her own stuffy chamber, where she could nurse her sense of betrayal, and consider how best to punish him. If he would not love her, she would ensure he would never be able to love anyone, ever again.

*******

The clouds had darkened as they climbed, and thunder rumbled threateningly overhead. The wind had picked up, an encirclement of air, as the hot air rose from the valley, to cool sharply in the clouds which hung around the peaks. They had expected to be soaked if they didn't find shelter soon...they didn't expect the sharp sting of hail stones which suddenly assaulted them from the heavens. Bending, they hastened up the mountain trail, heading for the caves they could see not far ahead.

"Owww!!!" exclaimed Iolaus, as one particularly hard and sharp stone grazed his already injured cheek, drawing forth new blood. The air around them was filled with the sharp, hard balls of ice, pelting them harshly as the wind drove against them. It wasn't just the occasional stone...it was an allout hailstorm, beating down through the trees, tearing away leaves, chasing all wildlife into hiding.

Moving as fast as they could up the steep, increasingly slick, slope, they finally stumbled into the dark interior of the first cave they came to. Ducking under the low entrance, they both heaved a sigh of relief, and stood to catch their breath, grateful to finally be under shelter. Iolaus, ahead of Hercules when they'd entered the cave, had moved further inside than his larger friend...the roof was low and accommodated him better than Herc's great height. Iolaus wandered into the shadowed depths, to see if the roof got higher further in.

He didn't see the family of porcupines hidden in the shadows, having themselves taken refuge from the bruising hail outside....didn't see the largest one, the female, react to protect her babes, now almost as large as she was, as she herded them further into the shadows, only to find herself followed by the large animal who continued to stride toward them. Herding her family into a circle against the wall, the porcupine turned her back, determined to protect her young, if they were attacked. But, the large animal just kept coming. Iolaus, unaware of the porcupines below his feet in the shadows, stumbled right into her, causing her autonomic reaction of arching her back, sending sharp projectiles flying toward the enemy who seemed to be attacking them.

"YEEOOOWWWW!!!!" shouted Iolaus as he jumped back toward the entrance. Alarmed at the sound of pain in his voice, Herc turned sharply, grunting as he banged his head against the too low roof. Frowning as he rubbed the tender spot, Herc watched Iolaus scamper backwards toward him...well, he wasn't hurt so bad he couldn't move, Herc thought. "Are you alright?" he called.

"No!" an aggrieved Iolaus returned, as he reached his partner's side. Iolaus was holding one arm and limping a little. As he came into the uncertain light of the cave's entrance, Hercules could see a line of quills protuding from Iolaus' right arm and right thigh. "That's gotta hurt," he muttered.

"You think?" stormed Iolaus. As much as the sharp quills had hurt as they penetrated his skin, he knew it would hurt a whole lot more when Herc extricated the barbed projectiles. Limping toward the entrance, and back out into the driving hail, he called back to Hercules, "There's a whole family of porcupines back there...let's try for less crowded accommodations!"

Herc winced at the irritation in Iolaus' voice and quietly followed him back into the storm. In minutes, they had reached new shelter, and this time Herc explored to make sure they were alone, while Iolaus held his arm, disgusted at the blood which was dribbling down to drip onto the floor. Herc had gathered dried twigs as he'd explored and returned with enough to start a fire...he'd need to be able to see to take those things out of Iolaus without doing more damage than was necessary. Dropping to one knee, he hastily clashed his gauntlets together, creating a spark, then slowly fed the resulting flame until a small bright fire burned, creating a circle of warmth and light near the cave entrance. Looking up, Herc tilted his head, as he said, "Come here, Iolaus...let me get those things out of you."

Iolaus moved over to stand by Hercules...he didn't want to squat or sit until Herc had the quills out of his leg. Fortunately, the tough leather of his pants had blunted their force and they were not deeply anchored. Herc drew them out first, understanding these were less serious, more easily removed. When he finished, Hercules reached up to give Iolaus some support while the smaller man lowered himself beside him, wincing a little in discomfort.

Herc began working on Iolaus' arm...these had gone deeper, and would drag more coming out. "This is going to sting, Iolaus," he warned as he got started.

"Just get on with it," Iolaus responded wearily, then hissed as Herc extricated the first of the six quills which had to be drawn from his arm.

Herc looked at him with sympathy. "You're not having a very good day, are you, my friend?"

"Apparently not, Herc....but, nothing much more can happen to me now, thank the gods!" Iolaus returned with a longsuffering sigh. Herc caught the impish look in Iolaus' eye, and was reassured to know his friend wasn't suffering too badly...and that his good humour was still intact. Bending his head, he turned again to his task.

*******

An early dusk had fallen, brought on by the clouds which had bunched over the mountains but which had drifted to now hang low over the city. Mya had been sitting, seething, in her chambers, considering exactly what she wanted to do to the golden charioteer, until the encroaching gloom caught her attention. Standing, she lit a candle on her tiny desk. She unwound the scroll, picked up the quill and dipped it into the ink she had readied. She had decided...she knew exactly what she wanted to write. And, anything she wrote on this scroll would immediately become reality. She smiled with a cold satisfaction as she laid the tip of the quill against the parchment and began to write.

*******

Herc had just finished pulling out the last quill and was binding Iolaus' arm with linen he had found in his friend's ubiquitous pack. When he finished, Iolaus grinned at him, "You know, Herc, you're getting really good at treating injuries!"

Hercules snorted, "Maybe because you give me so many chances to practice, Iolaus!" But, he grinned nonetheless when he heard Iolaus chuckle. He'd been stowing the roll of linen back into Iolaus' pack, so didn't see the grin suddenly fade, the eyes cloud and darken....but he heard the chuckle turn into a choked gasp. He looked up in time to see Iolaus' suddenly deathlike pallor, his buddy's eyes wide with distress, as Iolaus reached out one hand toward Hercules while he pressed the other to his chest.

He reached out to catch Iolaus as his friend crumpled, supporting him, "What? What is it? Iolaus?" cried Hercules.

But Iolaus was unable to speak...his eyes wide with alarmed understanding, Iolaus raised a hand to touch Herc's face, then gripped his friend's shoulder...desperately wanting to breathe, but it was as if his chest was frozen, the muscles unable to expand...and then he lost all feeling, his arm falling limply across his chest. Unable to talk, unable to move, he could only hold Herc's eyes with his own, until the darkness overcame him.

Hercules saw the desperation, watched Iolaus' eyes glaze and darken...understood Iolaus couldn't breathe. Terrified, he pounded on Iolaus' chest...blew air into Iolaus' body...but, there was no response. Iolaus lay limp, white and cold in his arms. Iolaus was dead.

For a moment, Hercules just stared down into the lifeless eyes, stunned, shocked by the suddenness, the unexpectedness....unbelieving, unable to take it in...until his heart clenched painfully in his chest, and his eyes burned. Gasping, he cried again, _"Iolaus? IOLAUS!!!!" _Then, as the reality fully hit, he crushed Iolaus to his chest, his head arched back, his voice the howl of an animal hurt unto death, _"NOOOOOoooooooo!"_

The soulwrenching wail echoed through the gathering darkness, as the clouds rolled down, covering the unfeeling mountains with cold mist.

*******

Well satisfied, content she had her revenge, Mya rolled up the scroll, then stole back into the night, to return it to its' place, so that 'Dite would never know it had been taken.

*******

Iolaus was confused. One moment, he was lying unable to breathe in Herc's arms, the next he was chained spreadeagled on the side of a rockface in a cold, damp, dim cave with birds darting at him, clawing his skin, trying to peck at his eyes. He screamed in alarm and fury, struggled against the chains which held him fast, pulling his head away from the determined assaults on his face.

"Gods!" he yelled, "Where in Tartarus am I? _Hercules! Herc!_"

"Good guess, Iolaus," came the sardonic voice in response, as Hades materialized in front of him, waving away the vicious birds.

"Wwwhat?" stammered Iolaus, shocked by the God's appearance.

"You're in Tartarus, Iolaus." Hades gazed at him, a thoughtful frown on his face.

_"I'm dead???"_ Iolaus' voice ascended the scale of disbelief. "How can I be dead?"

"Hmmm," Hades murmured, considering Iolaus' question. "What were you doing just before you got here, Iolaus?"

"Nothing! I swear it! I was just sitting beside Herc in a cave...we'd come in out of a hailstorm...he'd just pulled porcupine quills from my arm....I was fine! I swear it! I didn't do anything...it's not my fault!"

Hades scratched one cheek as he continued to frown, biting his lip, puzzled.

Iolaus was unnerved by Hades' continued scrutiny. "So...what happened? Am I dead?"

Hades narrowed his eyes before responding. "Not...exactly."

"Not exactly?" Iolaus challenged, with some exasperation. "_Not exactly?_ What does that mean...how can I be _'not exactly'_ dead?"

"Calm down, Iolaus," Hades commanded in a dry voice. "'Not exactly' means I didn't send for you, the Fates haven't cut your thread...and you don't belong here...which means you are really messing up my records."

"Oh. Sorry. Hate to mess up your records." Iolaus rolled his eyes. "So...send me back! Really, I wouldn't mind!"

Hades looked away, lost in thought. "I don't think I can....Someone...or something...has sent you here for eternal punishment. We'll have to find out who...or what...." Hades gazed once more into Iolaus' eyes, then snapped his fingers, summoning one of his minions. When the gnarled, misshapen gnome appeared, Iolaus flinched back unconsciously, startled by the being's sudden, and alarming, appearance.

"Don't worry, he's just here to keep the birds away from you until we can figure out what's going on," Hades said absently, just before he disappeared.

"Hades!" yelled Iolaus, as he kept a careful eye on the denizen of the underworld. 'Gods, what's going on?' he wondered, understandably alarmed by all that was happening.

*******

Hades materialized in the cave, and found Hercules holding Iolaus' body...unaware of anything else in his grief. With no little compassion, Hades moved to his side and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder, drawing his nephew's attention.

"Hades?" whispered Hercules, his voice harsh, caught somewhere in his throat. "Where is he? What have you done with him?" Looking back down at his friend, Herc moaned, "Why...why did you take him like this? For no reason....."

"I didn't take him, Hercules...."

Startled, Herc looked back up at his uncle...if Iolaus was in the Light, there was no chance of getting him back. Seeing the utter hopelessness in Hercules' eyes, Hades hastened to share what little information he had. "Iolaus arrived suddenly, and unexpectedly, in Tartarus. He's chained to a rock wall, and birds are trying to get at him...to claw his body and face."

"What?" Hercules shouted, anger now verging into his voice, replacing the horrific grief. "Why are you doing this to him? Torturing him?"

Sighing with illconcealed impatience, Hades reiteracted, "I just told you...I didn't do this!"

"Then, send him back!" Hercules commanded.

Hades grimaced. "It's...complicated...."

_"Complicated?"_ Herc shouted, half in rage, half in fear...would he be able to get Iolaus back?

Hades was studying the body in Herc's arms, "You'd better come with me...maybe the three of us can figure out what's going on...."

Herc followed his gaze, "I...I can't just leave him...it...him here....."

"Why not? It's not like he's in there....it's just a body!"

"Animals," Herc mumbled, making a face as he unwillingly contemplated what could happen to an untended body in a cave in the mountains.

Taken aback, Hades muttered, "Oh...yes, right...well, I guess you better bring it along." Hades wasn't used to worrying about what happened to bodies after their souls had departed. He tended to think of them as broken clay vessels, their use at an end. Turning, his cloak swirling around them, he bore them back to Tartarus.

*******

Iolaus' face lit with relief when he saw Hercules materialize with Hades, only to fall again when he saw himself in Herc's arms. He shuddered at the sight....seeing himself dead didn't make him feel any better about what was happening.

"Herc! Am I glad to see you," he called...body or no body...seeing Hercules made him feel better. Herc would get him out of this.

Hercules sagged with relief when he saw Iolaus, heard his voice. But, then his face clouded with anger when he took in the chains, the livid scratches on Iolaus' face, arms and chest...and the birds diving to try to get at his partner. Carefully, he laid the body down on the ground, then moved to take the chains in his hands, intending to tear them apart. But, they resisted his efforts.

"Damn," he muttered, then ducked as a bird dove at him. "Hades, can't you do something about the damned birds!"

"Afraid not," Hades sighed, "they're part of whatever caused Iolaus to be here, outside of my power to influence.

Iolaus was worried. If Herc couldn't break the chains, and Hades couldn't even get rid of the birds...and none of them knew how or why he was here...well, how were they going to get him out of this? Hercules saw the alarm in Iolaus' eyes, and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder, saying, "Don't worry, Iolaus... we'll get you out of this."

_"How?"_ asked Iolaus, in a small voice.

Hercules turned back to Hades, who just shrugged. Sighing, Herc turned back to Iolaus, unconsciously shaking his head. "I don't know....."

"Great!" muttered Iolaus. This was shaping up to be the worst day of his life...if he still had a life.

Hades cleared his throat. He knew they weren't going to like this. "Hercules...you have a chance to get Iolaus back....providing you can figure out how he got here. But...if he's still here at dawn, well....I'll have no choice but to put him into inventory."

Two pairs of alarmed blue eyes met and held one another, as the word 'inventory' sank in. "Oh gods, Herc," Iolaus whispered, "There's not enough time....."

Hercules clenched his jaw, his eyes blazing with determination as he looked away, "I'll make sure it's enough....I am going to get you out of this, Iolaus!" The only problem was, he didn't know how...he didn't even know where to begin.

*******

Aphrodite's alluring features scrunched into a suspicious frown as she watched Mya sneak back into the small chamber, stealthily hiding a scroll behind others in the corner. What was that weird little priestess up to this time, Aphrodite wondered. Mya was more than a bit strange...not really connected...the puzzle of her mind was definitely missing more than a few pieces.

'Dite waited until the odd little mortal had scurried out, then moved to the corner, kneeling down to rifle amongst the scrolls, wondering which one Mya had hidden away. No way to tell from the outside. 'Dite sighed as she pulled all the scrolls out of the cubicle, gathering them into her arms, then stood and dumped them on the desk. As if she didn't have enough paperwork...and all those petitions to answer. She was weeks behind. Now she had to read all of these. Ah well, there was no help for it. Huffing in frustration, 'Dite slumped into her chair, picked up the scroll on top, unwound it and began to read.

Several hours later, scrolls were piled on the floor around her...and a heap still remained. Reaching for the next one, 'Dite felt a kind of tingle. Her eyes widened as she suddenly remembered which scroll she had hidden away in this temple. "Uh oh...." she chimed, like a child caught in a prank. Reaching for the scroll, she was almost wincing in anticipation as she unwrapped it. The wince gave way to alarm, as her eyes widened with each successive word in the last entry...an entry not made in her hand. "Oh no...poor Curly," she murmured, then with a grimace, she reflected, "Herc's going to kill me...."

She thought a moment, letting her mind range. They couldn't be that far away...well, actually, she thought impatiently, she didn't need to wonder where they were....rolling her eyes, shaking her head with profound irritation with her accolyte...she really was going to have to do something about that witch....she waved a reluctant hand to take her to Tartarus...reluctant, because she knew Hades and Hercules...and especially Iolaus...were going to be some ticked off with her.

*******

When 'Dite materialized, no one noticed her immediately. They were all lost in thought, Hercules, Hades and the gnome batting away the crazed birds as they tried to come up with an idea about what to do. Aphrodite made a face at the bleak, damp surroundings, pulling her thin pink robe a little higher over her shoulders.

Clearing her throat, she said, somewhat tentatively, "Um...hi!" and when they whirled to face her, Iolaus lifting surprised eyes to hers, she waggled her fingers at them in greeting, realized what she was doing, and pulled her arm down to her side. "Gee, Curly...I never thought I'd ever seen you hanging around in Tartarus."

Iolaus grimaced at her choice of words, threw a look at the chains from which he hung on the wall, then looked back at her. She winced, taking his point. "Sorry...." she murmured.

Hades knew this couldn't be just an idle visit. His realm was off limits and Aphrodite knew it. Hercules, too, watched her with narrowed eyes, as Hades put the question they all had. "What brings you here, Aphrodite?"

_"Well,"_ she started, her voice moving up the scale, then hesitated with a pinched look, her eyes shifting to the side.

"Spit it out, Aphrodite...do you know what's going on here?" Hercules demanded, his voice loud and rough with impatience. There was no time for this nonsense.

"Ummm...yeah....sorry," she began again. "You might recall that I had enchanted a scroll of Gabrielle's a few years back....."

She was greeted with looks of puzzlement as the others tried to figure out what she was talking about. Then, Iolaus groaned. Gabrielle had told him about this. "Oh no," he whispered, "not THAT scroll!"

Herc looked back over his shoulder at Iolaus. "Which scroll?"

Iolaus looked up at Hercules. "You know the one...where whatever you write becomes instantly real...."

Hercules turned back to 'Dite, "Where is it?" he demanded, as Hades spoke with cold anger, "You were supposed to have destroyed that scroll!"

'Dite looked from one to the other. "Um, yeah...I know....Zeus thought it had too much potential for dangerous interference in the lives of mortals...."

"No kidding....imagine that!" muttered Iolaus in disgust.

"What does that scroll have to do with what's happened to Iolaus?" Herc asked, his voice tight with anger.

"I think you met Mya...." Aphrodite began, only to be interrupted by Iolaus' moan of despair, "Oh gods...she's done this...to get even with me?"

'Dite nodded. "'Fraid so, Curly...it's just lucky I saw her sneaking the scroll back, or we wouldn't know what she had done for weeks...maybe months. She wrote out, in _exquisite_ detail, how she envisioned you spending forever....and, well, this is it."

Iolaus looked away, at the chains, at the birds swirling and diving above their heads, and felt overwhelmed by a cold, terrified hopelessness. Forever...eternity....like this? Gods...he'd rather his soul be cast into oblivion.

Herc saw the desperation on his friend's face, squeezed his shoulder with mute understanding, before turning back to 'Dite. "Where is it?" Hercules demanded again, his impatience clear.

"In my Temple...in Methoni."

Herc nodded. "Fine...take me there."

She cringed as she bit her lip. "Can't....I...can't interfere once the words have been written."

"Well, that's a brilliant spell," Hades observed with contempt.

Herc didn't care about that right now. "Fine, okay...then bring it here."

"Can't...that would be interfering...."

"with the scroll...." Hercules sighed as he turned to Hades. "Can you send me to her Temple, or bring the scroll here?

Hades shook his head, "Sorry...the rules...."

"forbid your interference...." Herc muttered in disgust. Turning back to 'Dite, he asked, his tone tight with anger and frustration. "So, where exactly is this scroll and what do I do with it once I've found it?"

"It's in a small chamber, just behind the alter, on the top of the desk...and, you have to write the truth in it."

"The truth? What truth?"

She shrugged again, "You have to decide what to write Hercules....I can't tell you. But, just write the truth."

Hercules shook his head with exasperation. Turning to Hades, he demanded, somewhat sarcastically, "I presume you can send me back to the cave where you found me?" When Hades nodded, he continued, "Can I leave....the body....here for safekeeping?"

Hades shook his head sharply, "Better not...it will need to be back in the cave when you reverse the curse."

"Fine." Herc sighed, as he bent to pick up Iolaus' limp body. Then he turned to Iolaus, to reassure him, a fierce huskiness in his voice, "I'm going to get you back, Iolaus...I promise."

Iolaus gazed into his friend's eyes. "Herc, there isn't enough time...."

"How much time?" 'Dite interjected, turning to Hades.

"Just until dawn....."

"Oh...bummer...."

Herc, completely out of patience with his sister, turned to face her. "YOU," he said firmly, "are coming with me, to watch over Iolaus' body while I go to your Temple and clean up this mess."

"But, that would be against....." she began, albeit reluctantly.

"DON'T!" Hercules thundered. "Don't you dare quote any more rules at me. This is your fault. You are coming with me and you are going to guard his body until I get his soul out of here!"

"Okay," she murmured, chastened. He was right. It was her fault...she should have destroyed the scroll years ago. She was gazing into Iolaus' eyes, sending a wordless apology to him, as they shimmered out of sight, Hades having sent them back to the cave in the mountains.

Iolaus stared at the place where Herc, and his body, had been. The night was already well along....gods, would Herc have time to get back to the City? Iolaus ducked as another bird dived at him and blew out a sigh.... 'Keep a positive thought,' he told himself, 'Herc won't leave you like this for eternity.....' But, when he looked across at Hades, and saw the expression of mingled compassion and doubt, it was hard to feel positive about anything.

*******

Back in the cave, the fire had burned down to embers, barely staving off the cold empty darkness of the night. Hercules gently placed Iolaus' body onto the ground. "Keep the fire burning," he ordered, "it'll scare away the animals and help...help keep him warm."

'Dite nodded. She wasn't about to argue with, or protest, his commanding tone, not at this point. "You'd better hurry," she said softly. "Don't worry...I'll watch over him...."

Herc took one long, last look at the face he loved best in the world, fear twisting in his chest. It was a long way to Methoni...they'd taken hours getting here. Well, he'd just have to make it, he told himself. There was no other choice, no other option. Wordlessly, he turned, loping from the cave, plunging down the darkened side of the mountain, oblivious to the tear of branches as he hurled past, oblivious to everything but the driving sense of urgency which governed him now.

'Dite gazed at Iolaus and started when she heard rustling in the shadows behind her. Snapping her fingers, the flames rose in response, a raging bonfire, lighting the cave, casting a beacon into the night from its entrance. There was more scuttling as whatever it was scurried back into the shadows. She shuddered. 'Rats,' she thought as she knelt by Iolaus and took one of his limp, cold hands, between her two warm ones. "I'm sorry, Sweetie," she whispered. "I'm really, really sorry about this...."

*******

Hercules continued his precipitous descent, stumbling over roots, swerving to avoid trees, as he pitched headlong down the dark, steep hillside. At one point, his boot caught in something, and he lost his balance, tumbling, crashing down the slope, until he slammed, breathless, into a tree. He laid there for a minute, catching his breath, then rolled to his feet, wincing at the burn along his ribs. Something had definitely cracked....but he carried on, unmindful of his own pain, slipping and sliding on the slope made muddy by the melted hail, he continued his frenzied, reckless descent. As he stumbled and pitched through the dark, he tried to remember how long they had climbed the afternoon before....wondered how much longer it would take to get to the road.

*******

"Um, Hades...can you tell where Hercules is now?" Iolaus asked, anxious to know what progress his best friend was making.

Hades eyes lost focus for a moment, before he glanced at Iolaus. "He's still on the mountain...he's just fallen, injured himself...but, he's up and running again."

Iolaus groaned. Gods, he didn't want Hercules hurt...how badly had he been injured? This was a nightmare, a neverending nightmare...and he was afraid he was never going to wake up.

Hades had remained with Iolaus, keeping him company, and helping the gnome keep the birds away. Iolaus almost wished he would leave. The God of the Underworld's grim silence was unnerving at best.

"Uh, Hades," Iolaus broke the silence again, "I hate to hold you up like this...you said you have all that paperwork to do... you don't have to stay with me....."

The God threw him a sardonic look, as he flicked away another divebombing bird. "It's no trouble, Iolaus...if I didn't stay with you, I'm sure Persephone would insist upon being here to watch over you."

"Oh," mumbled Iolaus, catching the dangerous glint in Hades' eyes. 'Don't want to go there, Iolaus,' he told himself, remembering Persephone's concern for him after the Enforcer had beaten him to a pulp. Hades had not been pleased by her preoccupation with, and evident affection, for him....it seemed he still wasn't. Pleased, that is.

Iolaus summoned up a grateful grin, "Well, I appreciate you staying with me...it's very good of you...I mean given that I was unexpected, and maybe going to cause untold administrative hassles, I mean, I know how busy you always are, and it's...kind...of you to keep me company....."

"Iolaus...you're babbling...." Hades observed cooly, not particularly amused by any of this.

"Oh...uh...yeah....sorry," Iolaus mumbled, ducking away from another bird. Gods, this was turning into a very long night. But, then he brightened. Long wasn't bad...it gave Herc more time to get back to the Temple. 'You're losing it, Iolaus,' he chastised himself at that last inane thought...time was what it was...and its passage could not be altered by mortals...or by demigods for that matter. He sighed.

*******

Hercules finally regained the road. Grateful to have it's solid, packed surface beneath his feet, he was able to pick up his pace, virtually flying toward the City.

His desperation grew as he realized the countryside was becoming more defined, grey shapes emerging from the blackness of the night. In the distance, he could see the City rising against the southern sky. There was no light, yet, in the east, but it couldn't be far off. He drove his burning muscles harder, dragging gulps of air into his lungs, to fuel his body, as head down, he stretched out his long legs even more, pumping his arms, each step taking him closer to his goal.

Finally, he was there, at the City gates...only to find them barred closed, securing the City during the hours of dark. Dragging air into his lungs, he cried out to the sentries he knew had to be on the walls, almost sobbing with his effort and urgency. "Open the gates! Let me in! Hurry!!!!"

"Go away," an indifferent, sleepy voice responded. "The Gates will open at dawn."

Rage mixed with fearful desperation as he thundered, "I don't have time for this!" Jogging away from the gate, he then turned, launched himself forward, pounding in a full out run, then leapt into the air, driving himself feet first against the sturdy, heavy wooden barrier. It crashed inward, unable to resist his determined strength and momentum. The sentries shouted in alarm, but he was already racing down the empty streets, sliding around corners, jumping over men dozing on the walkway, sleeping off their drink from the night before.

Reaching the Temple, he took the steps three at a time, then, arms locked straight in front of him, he banged the doors open, not even breaking his pace, and charged across the sanctuary floor, toward the alter, and the entrance to the chamber beyond.

Gripping the side of the doorway, to break his headlong run, he jerked up short as he contemplated the pile of scrolls on top of the desk, visible in the flickering light of a candle guttering on a shelf on the wall. Cursing his sister's carelessness, he stumbled to the desk, heartsick...what if he couldn't find the right one...it was almost dawn and he still needed time to write the truth.

Grabbing up the uppermost scroll, he tore it open, slanting it toward the faltering light of the candle....and heaved a sigh of relief. This was the one.

Sweeping the remaining scrolls to the floor, his eyes searched for a quill, and a block of ink. Tearing open the drawers of the desk, he finally found what he sought. Grabbing the quill, pulling out the block of ink, he again scanned the small chamber...no water...how was he going to wet the powdery cake of ink?

No time...no time....Hercules forced saliva into a mouth made dry as dust by fear, and spit on the cake of ink. Dipping the quill into it, he again wrenched open the scroll, holding it open with a hand above, and his elbow below where he needed to write. The truth....the truth. He forced himself to calm down enough to think clearly, knowing that if he got this wrong, he could make matters worse.

Finally, he bent his head, scrawling onto the parchment, 'Iolaus is alive, and well...in the cave on the mountain with Aphrodite...safe in my arms.' With the last word written, he threw down the pen, turning to face the doorway, utterly dismayed to see the glow of dawn creep into the temple...and then he disappeared.

*******

Iolaus blinked, took in a shuddering breath, then found himself almost crushed against Herc's chest. "Easy, Herc," he cried, as he felt ribs protest, "I'm back...and I'd like to be able to breathe, okay?"

"Oh, sorry," Herc mumbled, embarrassed, as he relaxed his grip a fraction, enough to look into Iolaus' eyes, see them again bright with laughter and life. He blinked hard against the burning in his own eyes.

Iolaus grinned up at his friend. "You made it!"

Hercules nodded, heaving a heartfelt sigh of relief. "Yeah," he muttered, thinking as he looked out the cave mouth, saw light defining the trees beyond, 'but it was close....too damned close....'

Iolaus watched his buddy's face, saw the shadows in his eyes, and remembered Hades had told him Herc had hurt himself in his maddened rush down the mountain side. Touching Herc's arm, Iolaus asked, the beginnings of alarm in his voice and eyes, "Are you okay, Herc...Hades said you'd been injured...."

Hercules turned his gaze back to his friend's eyes, smiled down at him reassuringly. "I'm fine, Iolaus...everything's fine."

Aphrodite had been looking on quietly, dabbing at her own eyes. She hated to cry...it ruined the look of bright, enthusiastic, matchless, breathless beauty she tried to ensure she always bore. Sniffing, she said, "Good to have you back, Curly!"

Iolaus swivelled his head, to look up at her...he had forgotten she had been guarding his body throughout the harrowing night.

"'Dite! Hey, thanks for watching over me!"

She waved a careless hand, "Oh, pooh...it was the least I could do!"

"You've got that right, Aphrodite...it was definitely the least you could do," Herc agreed drily. He hadn't forgotten who was responsible for this mess in the first place.

"Hmm, yes, well, I've gotta go...there's a scroll which needs my attention...and a priestess to deal with...." she replied, a little flustered by Herc's tone. Her face and voice solemn, she paused a moment before leaving, gazing down at Iolaus, her heart in her eyes. "I really am sorry, Sweetcheeks, for all the trouble I caused...I never dreamed anything like this would ever happen....."

"That's alright, 'Dite....just...burn the damn thing, okay?"

She grinned at him. Good old Iolaus...he never held a grudge! Well, not often, anyway...and never for long. "You got it, Babe! I'm outta here! Later!" she crooned, winking out of sight.

Iolaus pulled himself up out of Herc's arms, to sit beside him in front of the fire. "Well, one good thing came of all of this," he observed.

"Yeah? What would that be, Iolaus?"

"The punctures from the porcupine quills are gone," Iolaus explained holding out his arm for inspection. Herc nodded, finally feeling the tension leave his muscles, feeling exhaustion creep up on him. He stretched out, lying on his side by the fire, one arm bent under his head, but he was reluctant to close his eyes, afraid Iolaus might disappear again, if he did.

Iolaus looked over and found Herc's eyes upon him. Smiling, he said quietly, "Thanks, Herc...for getting me back...."

"Told ya I would!" Herc smiled back, love and relief reflected in equal measure in his eyes.

Iolaus nodded as he looked into the flames, grateful beyond words to have such a friend. His mind drifted over the last twenty four hours, remembering all that had happened, how he had gotten himself into trouble in the first place. "You know, Herc," he mused, "maybe I should try it your way...you know, be celibate...."

Hercules snorted, chuckled as he considered the very idea, and then was overcome with mirth. Laughing, he spluttered, "Iolaus...you can be a lot of things...but...I can't imagine...you...swearing off...women!" Hercules found the idea hilarious.

Iolaus sniffed at his friend's reaction. "I could do it!" he insisted.

"Sure you could, Iolaus...." Herc gasped, finally bringing the laughter under control, his skeptical tone belying his words.

"Hey, c'mon Herc, give me some credit...."

Herc stretched out again, flat on his back, hands cradling his head as he responded, the laughter still in his voice, "It's not that I question your sincerity, Iolaus...it's just that I don't think you can deny your nature...you enjoy women too much. Tell you what," Herc murmured, his voice drifting as he slipped toward sleep, "just swear off the crazy ones, okay?"

"Okay, Herc," Iolaus murmured back with a grin. "That I can do!"

Hercules snorted again, 'That'll be the day,' he thought, just before he drifted off to sleep.

_Postscript:_

'Dite sat at her desk in her Temple, the scroll unrolled in front of her, tapping the long quill against her chin, frowning in concentration, as she tried to imagine a suitable punishment for Mya. The crazy little acolyte wasn't just eccentric...she was really dangerous, and she shouldn't be left free to ensnare some other poor guy.

But, 'Dite, the ultimate romantic, had a soft heart...and, well, she could understand any mortal woman being enamored of Sweetcheeks...but, still....Mya had gone '_way_ over any acceptable line. Poor Curly could have been trapped in Tarturus forever. Such hateful maliciousness really did deserve its own reward.

What to do? What to do?

Suddenly, Aphrodite's face lit with an impish grin...she had just the perfect punishment..._absolutely perfect_!

Dipping her pen into the moistened ink pad, the Goddess of Love wrote:

_Mya turned into a green-eyed gila monster, doomed to inhabit a small, lonely oasis in a desert far, far away, but will be restored to her mortal form as soon as a sultan, or prince, falls in love with her rough, brown scaled, ugly little body and kisses her!_

Giggling, Aphrodite set aside her pen, and rolled up the scroll.

She paused for a moment, biting her lip, then, with a resigned shrug, she decided to honour Curly's wishes...he'd more than earned the right to decide what should be done with the scroll.

Throwing the scroll into the air, she snapped her fingers, and watched it burst into flame....watched the ashes fall to her desk....and, then, she blew them away....

Finis


End file.
